The Forgotten Prince
by CovenantGirlLoki
Summary: Prince Freed had been three years old when the royal advisors had determined that he was a mage like his mother. He was six when he first lost control of his demonic side, terrorized the people of the court, and had to be held down by eight grown men until his power exhausted itself and he collapsed and changed back. He was six when he was banished.


**A/N Based on a headcanon I have that Freed is the lost prince of Fiore**

* * *

The Forgotten Prince

" _I'm going away for a while_

 _But I'll be back_

 _Don't try to follow me_

 _I'll return as soon as possible_

 _See I'm trying to find my place_

 _But it might not be here where I feel safe_

 _We all learn to make mistakes"_

* * *

"This is insane! He is our _son_! You can't do this!" The desperation in the queen's voice was clear as she pleaded with her husband praying that he would see reason and change his mind.

"I am the King before I am the father of that… _thing_!" The man retorted angrily, refusing to budge on the matter.

"He is a child!"

"He is a monster! He is no son of mine!" The man yelled, his raised voice cutting the green haired woman off. "My mind is made up. I want that demon out of my kingdom by morning."

"Please! He would never survive alone!" The queen pleaded.

"That is no longer my concern. We have a daughter, I am making her heir in the morning and making it law, no one shall ever mention the prince again or they too will be banished!" The king's tone was final, his word was law.

He would not be changing his mind.

"Fine. Then you will need to make sure that the people are not allowed to mention their queen either. You may be able to turn your back on our child… but I cannot. Goodbye, my love."

* * *

And without any further fuss or words, the queen went to pack up her sons' things. There were tears in her eyes as she stayed as quiet as humanly possible, glancing over towards the two beds in the spacious room.

She loved her son with all her heart and she didn't regret her decision in the slightest… but the thought of leaving behind her daughter made her heart ache. But the kingdom needed an heir. And despite her current anger at the king, he was still her husband and he was truly a great father to their daughter.

"Mummy?" A quiet sleep filled voice called the queen out of her thoughts.

Looking up her dark blue eyes landed on her baby girl, sitting up in her bed and rubbing her eyes tiredly. Cleaning away her tears, the queen hurried to her side, sitting on the side of her bed, "Hello beautiful, why are you awake?"

"I heard you packing… are we going somewhere?" Hisui asked, looking up at her.

"Your brother and I are my sweet… but I'm afraid that you will need to stay here. I need you to be brave okay? We may not be back for a very long time." She explained gently, cupping her daughters' cheek.

Hisui's lips pulled down in a frown as she leaned into her mother's touch, a heavy feeling of dread settling in her stomach. "Where are you going? Why can't I come with you? When are you coming home? I don't want you to leave mummy!"

"Shh my darling girl, it's going to be alright, I promise." She quickly told her, lifting the four year old onto her lap and hugging her close. "You know that I love you very much, and your daddy is going to take care of you while I'm away. I promise to come back as soon as I can." The queen struggled to keep her voice steady and calm as she hugged her daughter tight, cherishing these last moments with her.

Truthfully she didn't know if she would ever be able to return.

"Remember, if ever you think you're alone; place your hand over your heart." She paused and placed her hand over her daughters' heart, Hisui reaching out to put her hand over her mother's heart. "I'm right there."

Hisui nodded, hugging her mother, "Okay mummy… I'll miss you. But we'll see each other again soon right? And maybe when you come back daddy won't be mad at onii-chan anymore?"

The queen felt tears in her eyes but nodded, forcing a smile, "Right. We have to go now sweetheart, I love you so much, please don't ever forget that."

The little girl giggled, "I won't forget, I love you too mummy…" She trailed off with a yawn.

The queen gently laid her down again, tucking her in so the blanket was around her comfortingly. She kissed her daughters forehead and looked over her beautiful sleeping form one last time, silently promising her that she would see her again.

Once Hisui was fast asleep she got up and walked across to her son. As much as it hurt to leave her daughter, her son needed her more now.

"Freed? My little prince, you need to wake up… we're going away for a while…"

* * *

Prince Freed had been three years old when the royal advisors had determined that he was a mage like his mother. He was five when it was discovered he was a rune mage. He was six when he first lost control of his demonic side, terrorized the people of the court, and had to be held down by eight grown men until his power exhausted itself and he collapsed and changed back.

That first incident had changed everything.

His father, the king, had been terrified by the monster his son had become and had banished him. His mother, Queen Flora, had taken him far away. To protect her son from danger, both from the outside world and from himself, she bound his memories and locked them away in the depths of his mind.

As far as six year old Freed knew, he had never been anything more than the son of a single woman who travelled the country selling trinkets for money and looking for a place they would be safe.

Eventually the two settled down in a small two bedroom home in Magnolia Town.

While Flora had married into royalty, she had been raised in a very high class family and the lessons of how to act like a 'proper' lady were deeply entrenched in her very soul. So it was only natural for her to raise her son to be a gentleman.

Freed grew up reading old books, learning the history of the country, and always following the rules. His mother trained him in his magic, letting him explore and improve his talents, but there were always strict rules in place to stop the demon from waking again.

Freed never had a problem with following rules. Until of course he met an older, blonde mage and his mother banned him from seeing him.

* * *

 **A/N Let me know what you think?**


End file.
